This invention relates to novel N-[(1,2,4-triazin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]arylsulfonamides.
Netherlands Pat. No. 121,788, published Sept. 15, 1966, discloses the preparation of compounds of Formula (i) ##STR1## WHEREIN R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may independently be alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms; and
R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may independently be hydrogen, chlorine or alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.4 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or methoxy; PA1 W is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 X and Z are independently hydrogen, methyl, or methoxy; or their agriculturally suitable salts; PA1 Provided that X and Z may not be hydrogen simultaneously. PA1 (1) W is oxygen; or PA1 (2) R.sub.1 is ##STR5## (3) X and Z are independently hydrogen or methyl. PA1 W is oxygen; PA1 R.sub.1 is ##STR6## and X or Z are independently hydrogen or methyl. PA1 (1) N-[(5,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-methylbenzenesulfonam ide, m.p. 162.degree.-165.degree. C.; PA1 (2) n-[(5,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-chlorobenzenesulfonam ide, m.p. 142.degree.-145.degree. C.; and PA1 (3) N-[(5,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonamide, m.p. 155.degree.-158.degree. C. PA1 (4) n-[(5,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazin-3-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-nitrobenzenesulfonami de, m.p. 105.degree.-110.degree. C.
And their use as general or selective herbicides.
Compounds of Formula (ii), and their use as antidiabetic agents, are reported in J. Drug Res. 6, 123 (1974) ##STR2## WHEREIN R is pyridyl.
To enable man to carry on manufacturing, transportation, communications and other activity, he must wage a constant battle to prevent encroachment of vegetation into areas in which such activities are performed. Although a wide variety of herbicides is available the need exists for still more effective herbicides that destroy or retard growth of weeds and other vegetation.